


Plum Scented Showers

by Gavilan



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bucky Barnes's Hair, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Hugs, Long Hair, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Shampoo - Freeform, Showers, non-sexual nudity, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Clint and Bucky take a shower. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Winterhawk Bingo





	Plum Scented Showers

**Author's Note:**

> BBB square B1 - Kink: Body Worship, and that's a bingo! Skating it at the wire, but I made it!  
> Winterhawk Bingo Square Long haired Bucky, my first fill for that card!  
> Thanks to [shoshie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_sociopath/pseuds/high_functioning_sociopath) for the midnight beta and for reminding me that as awesome as Bucky's hair is, Clint doesn't need to wash it for three whole paragraphs. You're the best.

“I’m gonna shower. Join me?” Bucky asked.

Clint looked up from where he was scrolling aimlessly on his tablet and shrugged. 

“Sure, why not,” he said, unfolding his long legs and following his boyfriend to the apartment’s bathroom. 

It was far from the first time they’d showered together. Usually it was post-mission, though, both of them too tired and sweaty (and occasionally too covered in alien goo) to take turns like civilized humans. So they’d strip of their armor and cram themselves into the tiny shower box of Clint’s Bed Stuy apartment, helping each other soap up and rinse off as quickly as possible before collapsing in a tangle of limbs across the bed. 

This was different, though. There hadn’t been a battle all week, and they’d been enjoying the uninterrupted time together. This was just Bucky deciding he wanted some company in the shower.

“So am I hearing shower sex, or do you actually want to get clean?” Clint asked, hooking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder and smiling at him in the mirror. 

“Darling, we barely fit in that shower. If I wanna fuck you, I’m gonna do it proper on the bed.”

Clint grinned. “Is that a promise?” he asked, running his hands up under Bucky’s t-shirt to caress the hard muscle of his abs. 

“Maybe later,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “Right now I just wanted to be close to you.” 

The vulnerability of that admission struck the lascivious grin off Clint’s face as he refocused on his boyfriend. “Of course.” 

He kissed Bucky’s cheek and pulled away enough that they could both pull their shirts off, but the sight of all that warm, tanned skin was too much to resist. Clint was drawn back to Bucky like a magnet, the way he always was, pressing his chest against Bucky’s back and stroking the soft skin of his Adonis belt. “Feel good,” he muttered into Bucky’s neck. 

“Right back atcha,” Bucky said. He turned in Clint’s arms and pulled him into a tight hug, then pulled away slightly to push Clint’s sweatpants off his hips. 

Clint couldn’t resist kissing Bucky’s soft smile, but then he got with the program and undid the button on Bucky’s jeans. He pushed them down, but where Clint’s pants and boxers had slid down with one push, Bucky favored tight skinny jeans which caught on his thick, muscular thighs. Clint grunted in frustration and got down on his knees to push the fabric over Bucky’s legs, kissing the skin as he exposed it. 

“Damn thighs of betrayal,” he muttered. 

Bucky petted his hair. “Come on, you like them fine when they’re around your hips,” he teased. 

“Mmm, true,” Clint said, and kissed the tip of Bucky’s soft cock as he kept working the jeans down his legs. 

Clint let out a little cry of triumph as they pooled around his ankles, and Bucky pulled him up and kissed him. “You’re a dork, you know,” he told him, mock serious.

“Guilty as charged,” Clint admitted as he unhooked his aids from behind his ears. 

They turned on the water and tumbled into the shower, Clint accidentally kneeing Bucky in the leg and taking Bucky’s elbow (not the metal one, thankfully) to his ribs in the process. Clint thought, not for the first time, that he should probably do a remodel if he and Bucky were going to make this whole living together thing permanent. Which Clint was so, so down for. 

Clint stuck his face in the spray and wet down his hair, and then turned to look at Bucky. 

“Want me to wash your hair?” Clint signed. Bucky smiled and nodded. 

They had to hug and shuffle to turn around until Bucky was under the spray, which was awkward but also nice, being pressed up tight against each other. Bucky turned his back to Clint once his hair was wet, and Clint pumped a big handful of Bucky’s fancy shampoo into his palm and got to work. 

Clint smoothed the shampoo out and then ran his fingers through the long strands, building up a thick lather of plum-scented bubbles. Bucky leaned back more and more until he was pressed against Clint’s chest as Clint massaged his scalp with his fingertips. Clint could feel the vibrations of Bucky’s moans against his chest, making him smile. He had an urge to kiss Bucky’s head where it rested below his chin, but he nearly got a noseful of plum bubbles when he looked down, so he resisted the impulse. 

When the suds were reaching critical volume, Clint pushed Bucky up off his chest and turned him around till his hair was under the spray, ignoring the pout Bucky gave him when he took his hands from his hair. The pout turned to a smile when Clint reached around and started methodically rinsing the shampoo from Bucky’s hair, lifting the heavy strands to make sure the water got to his scalp. 

Bucky was boneless and pliant by the time Clint maneuvered him out of the spray to apply conditioner, leaning Bucky’s forehead against his chest so that he could hold him up and still reach his hair. The conditioner was vanilla scented, and it felt soft and smooth as Clint spread it through Bucky’s hair, working his way up from the tips the way Bucky had shown him. Bucky’s lips moved against his chest, and then he pushed himself upright enough to sign “good” three times before sinking back down into his daze against Clint’s chest. Clint smiled and kept working through Bucky’s hair. It was soft and long, and Clint loved it. 

“Hey, baby, come on, gotta stand up now,” Clint said eventually. Bucky frowned and shook his head against Clint’s chest. Clint could tell he had an absolutely sappy grin on his face, but he couldn’t help it. His boyfriend, the feared Winter Soldier, was just too goddamn adorable. 

Bucky stood up, and they did the awkward hug shuffle again until Clint’s back was in the spray. Clint lathered up his purple bath sponge with Bucky’s body wash, which was also plum scented, filling the bathroom with a heady cloud of fragrance, and got to work rubbing Bucky down. He ran the pouf over Bucky’s broad shoulders and down his chest, going over the ridges of scarring at the edge of the metal arm with gentle care. Bucky took a step back, unbalanced, as Clint pressed against his abs, and Clint took in a sharp breath as he realized just how many boundaries Bucky had let down with him. Bucky had impeccable balance, could catch the shield at full Captain America force, but he was so relaxed that Clint’s gentle push could sway him. 

Clint got down on his knees to wash Bucky’s thighs, the thick muscle shifting under his fingers. He loved Bucky’s legs, loved the strength of them, the way they shifted when he stalked across the battlefield or across the bedroom. Bucky’s legs were all power, and he knew how to use them. Clint ran the sponge delicately across Bucky’s dick and balls. He was soft, and Clint loved having this intimacy without anything sexual. It’d been a long time since Clint felt this secure and easy in a relationship. Maybe the first time. 

He tugged at Bucky’s hip, and he shuffled around to face the back of the shower, placing his excellent ass directly in Clint’s face. Clint knows himself. He knows just how weak he is for that ass, and he can’t help but plant a kiss on one cheek, and then a quick nip on the other. Bucky jerks and slaps the wall. Clint’s glad his impulsive decision didn’t result in a broken shower - he can still see the broken tile in the far corner from the last time Bucky slipped in the shower and caught himself with his metal hand.  _ Really should get on that remodel _ , he thinks absently as he soaps up Bucky’s ass, kneading it liberally because this may not be about sex, but there are some things a man knows better than to pass up and groping his boyfriend’s incredibly toned butt is one of them. Then it’s up Bucky’s muscular back - and really, there’s not a single part of the man that isn’t mouthwateringly gorgeous - and he’s done. 

“All done,” he told Bucky as he plastered himself to his soapy back. Bucky turned in his arms, slippery with soap, and kissed him as he pushed them both under the spray. 

“Your turn,” Bucky signed at him once all the soap is swirling down the drain, and reached for the plum shampoo. 

“That’s yours,” Clint signed, confused. 

“I know,” Bucky responded. “Yours,” he continued with a disdainful twist to his lips, “is not worthy.” 

Clint lifted his hands to argue and then conceded the point. His three-in-one dollar store wash was convenient, but even he knew it was bad. 

Bucky washed and conditioned Clint’s short blond hair in about a quarter of the time it took Clint to do Bucky’s. It probably could have been even faster, but Bucky took his time with the shampoo, massaging Clint’s scalp, the solid metal and soft flesh fingertips of each hand rubbing firmly on either side of Clint’s head. He could see why Bucky was a dazed mess after this sort of treatment. 

Bucky soaped up Clint’s body with a look of concentration on his face that made Clint want to chuckle. “Relax, you got all the spots,” he joked. Bucky smiled at him, then turned him so he was in the spray. Clint discovered, much to his dismay, that the hot water had run out at some point during Bucky’s careful soaping. 

“Aw, hot water, no,” he whined.

Bucky laughed as he turned off the disappointingly cold water and handed Clint a big purple towel.

“Next time, we’re doing this at the Tower.”


End file.
